Miraculous Ledyba
by Storygirl000
Summary: In the daytime, I'm Dawn, just a normal girl with a normal life. However, there's something about me that no one knows yet. Because I have a secret.


**Hi! So this is something I came up with while on the internet. I know there are some things I should probably be updating, but I've hit writers block, so for now, enjoy!**

00000

 **Stormy Weather part 1**

"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ weather competition! Where today, one lucky winner will be announced as our new KIDZ+ weatherperson!"

A limousine pulled up in front of the TV studio this contest was taking place at. A crowd had gathered to cheer on the contestants.

Two teenagers stepped out of the limo. One had red-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and pale violet eyes. She wore a pale cardigan over a pink t-shirt, a white skirt, and pale blue ballet flats. She twirled a pale blue parasol with a cloud design around as she waved and blew kisses to the crowd. A Castform floated next to her, bouncing around excitedly.

The crowd started chanting her name. "Millie! Millie! Millie! Millie!"

The other one was a boy of about Millie's age, who had spiked dark blue hair with an orange streak running through it and amber eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, dark gray pants, and black boots. He gave a shy smile to the crowd. A Golbat sat on his shoulder.

Again, the crowd chanted his name. "Brodie! Brodie! Brodie! Brodie!"

The scene switched to showing a chubby man inside the studio. He had white hair-complete with beard-and black eyes. He wore a brown sweater over a yellow shirt and yellow pants. His name was Wattson.

"We started with 5000 contestants, but with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young people! On my left, Millie and Castform!"

The camera panned to Millie, who flashed a bright smile at the camera. Her Castform smiled as well.

"And on my right, Brodie and Golbat!"

Brodie smiled at the camera, but looked away nervously. Golbat put a wing on its trainer's head to comfort him.

The camera then panned back to Wattson. "Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now!"

Pictures of Millie and Brodie appeared onscreen, each with a number attached.

"Text one for Millie and two for Brodie. And remember, standard text message rates apply," Wattson finished, winking at the camera.

00000

The scene shifted to the inside of a room, where the events of the contest were playing on a flat-screen TV.

A little girl scampered around. She had blonde hair, pulled into a side ponytail with a yellow clip, and blue eyes. She wore a white jumper over a brown t-shirt and pink shoes. A straw hat with button decals was in her hands.

"Come on, Bonnie, give that back!"

Chasing her was a teenager, about fourteen or fifteen. Both her hair and eyes were a dark blue color. She wore a grey vest over a white tank top, a pair of over-the-knee denim jeans, and pink boots.

The little girl-Bonnie-refused and lept over a couch. "But I wanna be a fashion designer like you, Dawn!"

In her pursuit, Dawn ended up crashing into the couch. "Bonnie, please, it's not finished! You're going to ruin it!"

Bonnie just giggled and lept over a table, which Dawn fell over. She groaned and got up.

A Buneary hopped over to Dawn and pointed towards the curtain, where someone appeared to be hiding. Dawn nodded and tiptoed over there.

"Ah-HA!" Dawn exclaimed, pulling the curtain away to reveal...the hat, resting on a mannequin bust. "Huh?"

She turned around to find Bonnie on the couch, playing with a Pokegear. "I'm gonna vote for Brodie! He's the best!" she announced.

"My Pokegear!" Dawn yelped. Buneary quickly grabbed it from Bonnie, who then proceeded to regain Dawn's hat and speed off. "Ugh...why did I agree to this job again?"

Buneary gave her a look that plainly said "Don't ask me" and handed her back her Pokegear.

A tiny Ledyba flew up to Dawn. "Stay low, Tikki!" Dawn whispered.

"Don't worry," the Ledyba-Tikki-responded. "You know what? If you can handle Bonnie for a day, any villain from here on out will be a piece of cake."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, Tikki."

The doorbell rang, and Tikki darted back to her hiding place. Dawn went to open it.

On the other side was a girl with short, honey-colored hair and blue eyes. She wore a black tank top with a blue ribbon, a lilac skirt, black over-the-knee socks, and brown riding boots. A Sylveon stood by her side.

"Serena?" Dawn asked.

"Guess who's doing a photoshoot in the park today!" Serena announced, showing Dawn a picture on her Pokegear. It showed a boy about their age with purple hair and black eyes. He wore a short-sleeved blue jacket over a white shirt, grey jeans, and blue sneakers. He seemed to be posing for an offscreen camera. Standing next to him was an Elekid, who seemed bored.

Dawn gasped. "Now? Paul's in the park right now?!"

Serena smiled. "As we speak!"

"Ohmygosh! What am I gonna say to him?!"

As Dawn and Serena discussed matters, Buneary bounded over to Sylveon. "(So Paul's doing a photoshoot, huh?)" she asked.

Sylveon nodded. "(Do you think the two'll finally see that their meant for each other?)"

Buneary sighed. "(No, not until the whole 'Thou shalt not reveal your secret identities' thing is changed.)"

"(Yeah, that kind of doesn't help.)"

(Yes, the Pokemon are smart. However, no one can understand them. So the secret's still safe.)

"Um, who's she?" Bonnie asked.

Everyone turned to look at the little girl. "Whoops! I forgot about this little detail," Dawn said sheepishly.

"And who's she?" Serena asked.

"This is Bonnie, the daughter of one of my mom's friends. I'm watching her all afternoon." Dawn clapped a hand over her mouth. "I can't go out!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, another 'you couldn't say no' favor?"

"No, I just...couldn't say...no."

Buneary and Sylveon gave each other unamused glances.

Serena laughed. "No worries! I'll take care of your little detail for you!"

"Thanks, but I'm responsible for her. Besides, I couldn't do that to you! She's-" Dawn was cut off by a crashing sound. She screamed and went after Bonnie, who was now holding a pot and spatula. "Bonnie! Put that down! Come back!"

Sylveon looked at Buneary. "(Couldn't you just freeze her with an Ice Beam?)"

Buneary shook her head. "(Animal cruelty.)"

Serena sighed. "You're just a pushover, Dawn. I've done quite a bit of babysitting, making me an expert in dealing with monkeys."

Bonnie stopped to look at Serena. "Who are you, anyway?"

Serena cleared her throat. "I'm a magical Jirachi from Dreamworld, sent here in the guise of a totally fabulous human being. I give out wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!"

Bonnie giggled. "You're not really a Jirachi!...Are you?"

Serena responded by picking Bonnie up and setting her on Dawn's shoulders. "Okay, let's all go to the park!"

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered.

"Okay!" Dawn agreed.

They all went out, with Buneary and Sylveon following behind.

00000

Back at the TV studio, the votes were finally in for the weather contest.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for!" Wattson announced. "The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weatherperson is..."

The contestants and their Pokemon stood onscreen, each next to a bar that showed how many votes they got. As the bars rose, it became quite obvious who the winner was.

"...Brodie!"

Millie let out a small gasp as the camera panned to her rival. Brodie, however, was both surprised and happy. His Golbat gave him a pat on the head, as if to say "Told you you'd win!"

Wattson turned to Millie. "Man, he crushed you, huh? Better luck next time!"

Millie responded with an angry growl and stormed off, her Castform following behind her.

"What's the big deal?" Wattson yelled after her. "You only lost by half a million votes!"

00000

The scene switched to a dark room. A window opened up, revealing a million assorted miniature butterfly/moth Pokemon and a person.

The person was a female, with long black hair that reached her waist. She wore...a female version of Hawk Moth's costume. (Creative, I know.)

"The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the imminent anger and sadness," she said to no one in particular. "The moment of weakness of my next victim...such easy prey for my akuma."

She held out her hand, and a Beautifly landed in it. She covered it up with her other hand, infusing it with a dark energy before letting it fly through a hole in the window.

00000

Back at the TV station, Millie had just entered the elevator with her Castform, who was looking sympathetically at her.

Millie began to rant. "I should've won, I had the talent, the star looks, everything! But he took everything away from me, they took everything away from me, they-"

Her rant was cut off when the elevator shut down. Something tried to force its way through the doors-the akuma from earlier.

Millie shrieked and swung at it with her parasol, before opening it up to shield herself. Once the akuma touched the parasol, however, it seemed to be absorbed into it, creating a dark purple spot.

Millie closed it up and let it drop to the ground. The elevator powered up again.

 _"So correct you are. You should have won, yes..."_ a voice in her head said.

"I should have won, yes!" Millie repeated, standing up.

Castform, sensing the odd change in its trainer, tried to flee, but Millie grabbed onto it, preventing it from moving.

 _"Stormy Weather, I am Venomoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All I ask is that you bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?"_

"Yes!" A dark aura encompassed both trainer and Pokemon.

The elevator opened up, revealing Stormy Weather. She wore a white dress with a dark purple lightning bolt on it, white tights, dark purple boots, and a dark purple, lightning themed, butterfly-shaped mask. Her hair was white with dark purple streaks, pulled back into a tornado-like ponytail. Her parasol was now a pure white color.

 _"That's my weather girl. Show them who the best weather girl really is!"_

00000

 **Just a quick note on some of the characters:**

 **-Millie and Brodie were characters from a Hoenn-era anime episode called "Unfair Weather Friends". Brodie was a Team Magma spy, and Millie was the scientist he was impersonating. As you can tell, I have put them through a few...personality changes.**

 **-Yes, Wattson's a gym leader, but I couldn't think of anyone else to replace Alec with.**

 **-Since Paul only gets a brief cameo this chapter, I figured I might as well tell you what I'm doing with the Cat Miraculous here. The Pokemon used will be Purrloin, but I though Purrloin's name in France (Chacripan) was cooler, so Paul will be Chacripan instead of Purrloin.**

 **-And yes, akuma victims get to fuse with their Pokemon. It's not as painful as it sounds, but...yeah.**

 **Read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
